


Secrets/秘密

by ohcrapzombie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Falls, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform, 傻逼撸否ban了我怎么不去死, 超级难受的瓶颈期练笔, 超级雷, 雷, 雷炸天
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapzombie/pseuds/ohcrapzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不需要summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets/秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 反转重力泉AU/私设多/正大光明OOC  
> 德国骨科我就不用说了，其中还包含有非自愿性行为  
> 请想清楚再往下拉  
> 请想清楚再往下拉  
> 请想清楚再往下拉

Rev Dip x Original Mb

浑浊的雾气已经爬满了虚掩的玻璃门，也遮住了浴室镜面洞悉一切的眼睛，只留下一片混沌的白，丝丝缕缕萦绕着、膨胀着、舔舐着狭小的空间中每一寸尚存清醒的空气。  
哗哗的水流声将迪普拽回了现实，温热的液体一滴滴溅到脸上，胳膊上，脖颈里，痒痒地挠着心房。而此时只有触觉才能在耳边汇成一句低语，轻轻拉扯即将坠入虚无的意识。

这不是梦境。

三个小时前他从几公里外“捡”回这个不省人事的少女。没人知道她来自哪里，即使是这位能使恶魔在自己面前俯首称臣的通灵少年。他只记得她蜷缩在路边的样子——湿透的衣服近乎透明，沾在身上勾勒出女孩并不成熟的身体线条，就这么袒露在骤雨的暴虐下，敏感、纤弱、不堪一击。  
没人能对一只迷失的小猫说不，没人能对失去翅膀的天使说不。更何况，她长着一张熟悉的脸。这一切在迪普看来，都难得一见却又顺理成章地摆出了求助的字样。  
他轻轻叹了口气，指尖轻触开关以调节水温。那个女孩——此时正安然侧靠在浴缸里，双眼紧闭，未着寸缕。她的大腿光洁如玉石，从水中陡然耸立，弯曲的膝盖像鱼骨反射着微微的白光。擅自脱去她被雨水淋透的衣裳并非迪普的本意，但略有洁癖的他难以容忍大厅通往客卧的路被泥水玷污。女孩额前的发帘被水沾湿成一丝一缕，半遮半掩地盖住了双眼，脑后的长发则肆无忌惮地披散下来，垂在肩头，荡在水面，如海藻也如手指，指向的是水下深不可测的禁忌之地。  
迪普的双手机械地绞着毛巾，身体一部分被伦理束缚着的某种巨兽正在逐渐松绑。梅宝的皮肤在白雾的笼罩下显得越发精致如瓷，触手可及却又薄如蝉翼。  
他用手轻轻摩挲着女孩的脸，手中海绵沾上沐浴露的泡沫，将她身上的灰尘逐一洗去。从脸颊，脖颈，肩膀，再一路往下。泡沫在皮肤上打着圈儿，渐渐覆盖出一层薄薄的积雪，偶尔破碎的圆润底下探出的是少女白皙的肤色，不时在向外欲拒还迎地窥探。他强迫自己不去看她胸前的两团丰盈，于是刻意避开此处，海绵在她腹前敷衍地擦了几下便浸入水中，白色泡沫在一片澄澈中水乳交融，逐渐蔓延。  
当他直起身将花洒握在手中试着水流的大小时，身下传来了一声有些细微有些凝滞的声响。

“迪普？！”包含更多的是受惊时的无措。

少年一愣，发怔地看着掌心的白色被一股暗流冲走，然后涌入少女所在的浴缸内。在他抬起头之前听到的是对方站起的声音，水滴顿时大面积扑入池的怀抱，沉闷的声响如同一只手，将屋内的时间朝前推动起来，直到他看到女孩苍白而稚嫩的乳房对准了自己的脸。如同一个大特写，连她胸前那禁果嫣红底色上的纹路都能尽收眼底。

平日里再飞扬跋扈，面对一位刚认识的姑娘也得讲究绅士风度，即使她与自己的亲姐姐五官类似得仿若双生。迪普后退了一大步，僵硬地递上了手中的毛巾，却被对方倒抽一口气的声音挡开了，毛巾向后颤巍巍地一缩。对方低头看了看自己一丝不挂的身体，又看了看眼前的棕发男孩，那声音介于戒备与恐惧之间。从恍惚中醒来的少女仓皇地抱起双臂将重要部位遮得严严实实，杏仁状的眼睛来回审视着迪普，琥珀色的眸子里有凝聚的水汽，也闪着愤怒的火苗。  
“你在干什么？”话一出口梅宝就发觉这一切已然燎若观火，她紧绷着脸低下头匆忙掩饰，湿漉漉的发丝紧贴着皮肤，半截通红的耳根露了出来。

许久未出过声的嘴唇像被黏在了一起。迪普试图清清喉咙，“我……”

“我为什么会在这里？”

迪普定了定神，却在一瞬间感到了百口莫辩的无力。虽然当初秉着在他身上实属罕见的同情心带回了这长得极似他的姐姐——梅宝·格利弗的少女，可是……为她沐浴更衣，这种在常人看来无比怪异的举动又该作何解释。

“你晕倒在雨里，我一身泥地把你背回来，你就用这种态度感谢我吗。”谢天谢地开口后的声音如预期的一般镇定。  
少女扯过毛巾裹在身上，也不管身上的泡沫是否冲洗干净。她皱起眉头回忆自己晕倒之前发生的一切，却一无所获。而此时处在这个白雾缭绕的环境里，目光所及的每一处都在叫嚣着不真实。从前的记忆恍若隔世，此时的自己却如获新生。  
然而门口的迪普现在的心情可与困惑毫不沾边。竭力压抑的每一种欲望都在心中作怪并加以毒化。而肉体一旦犯下罪恶，也就摆脱了作恶的念头，因为行动是一种净罪的方式。[1]雾气中已经滋长出了不安全的征兆，在事态发展得偏离轨道之前，迪普深吸一口气退了出去，梅宝并没注意到阴影笼罩下他裤裆处高高耸起的帐篷。

直到门完全合上梅宝才放松了一直屏住的呼吸。未冲干净的沐浴露粘在身上，滑腻腻的，然而棕发的女孩并未取下身上紧紧裹住的毛巾。她开始打量着这刚才被忽视已久的、完全陌生的房间，她集中精力回忆着，但是脑中象是被植入了一块橡皮，纸上一有墨水划过的痕迹就会立刻被迫归于空白。强制消除的力量与拼命回忆的意识相互摩擦兵戎相接，直至脑子开始隐隐作痛起来。  
梅宝焦躁地按摩着太阳穴。视线试图穿过浴室中浓重的白色，但是呼吸陡然凝固了。  
光洁的瓷砖上摆放的出了一些洗漱用品外空空如也。抽屉里只有纸巾和一些杂物。她没能找到换洗的衣服。  
先前被脱下的沾满泥水，估计已经被扔掉了。身上的浴巾只能勉强盖住半身，她的腿裸露在外，幅度稍一加大的动作就能使自己一览无遗。  
刚才一直烧着的脸颊温度还没有退下，现在愈演愈烈起来。梅宝的手发虚地扶住了洗手台。她该怎么办？叫迪普给她拿？  
心象是被一只手抓住了，突兀地凭空提起。面前的镜子直对着她，被水汽笼罩的表面只能显现出一个模糊的轮廓。可是自己却同这镜中的影像截然相反，全身无遮无挡。回想起自己失去知觉时帮她洗澡的少年——虽然不是亲生弟弟两人却生得别无二致，而她已将躯体完全展露在了对方眼前。羞耻感轰地一声骤然升起，涨潮般涌向头顶。她的手抱住了自己的肩膀，皮肤接触的地方有如蚂蚁爬过。也许刚才他的手指也这么从她身上掠过……  
突然想起的敲门声打断了梅宝不受控制的思绪，她不由地浑身一颤。门外模模糊糊传来了迪普的声音，“你的衣服。”简短而不带感情色彩。  
梅宝愣了几秒钟，然后从喉咙里勉强挤出了一个胡乱的音节作为回答。她不情愿地迈开步子走向门口，但没走几步就踩到了瓷砖上一块湿滑的水渍。身体没能来得及发出惊叫的指令，梅宝瞪大眼睛看着近在咫尺的浴室门越放越大。她的手划过墙壁留下一道水痕，却没能恢复平衡，直到门被她的重量朝外撞开。她等着落地，却被一股力量拦截了一场脸着地的尴尬——是迪普，他接住了她。  
梅宝靠在他身上，目光所及之处只有对方胸口的位置，她定定地看着他领口蓝色的宝石装饰，大脑一片空白。好一会儿她才意识到自己潮湿的手正扶着他的背，原本光洁干燥的西装马甲被揉皱变潮。最重要的是一阵诡异的硬物感从胯部隐隐传来……有什么东西正在顶着自己。  
而且这种感觉在没有布料遮盖的身体上被放大了好几倍。  
“对，对不起！”梅宝惊慌失措地推开了迪普，从他手中几乎是抢过衣服，然后逃命般退回了浴室，也不管这么做是否礼貌。门在身上后“啪”一声合上，梅宝靠在门上，罢工几秒的呼吸系统终于开始重新运作起来。空气大量穿过鼻腔涌入肺部，却无济于事。她抬起一只手慢慢覆上脸庞，终于发出了一声压抑已久的抽噎。

自己可能这阵子再也没有勇气直视那张脸。

那也是一张无数次提醒着他们是亲姐弟的脸。

梅宝将抱在怀里的衣服全抖在马桶盖上，布料边缘已经被她的指甲掐出了浅浅的印痕。她抓起内裤慌乱地穿上，然后是内衣和睡裤，也无暇顾及衣服是否平整。此时只有一个念头清晰而明确——拼命把自己遮盖起来，好像这样也能遮盖起内心最隐秘、最不可示人的想法。梅宝努力将精力集中到穿衣服上，可是腿伸进一半的裤管却绞在了一起，她趔趄着向前倾斜开去。未能提起的睡裤软趴趴地往下一垂，挂在了膝间。手掌撑住了马桶光滑的盖子才不至于滑倒，身后的光线却突然一暗。  
梅宝这时才发现，浴室的门不知什么时候完全敞开了。  
一阵短促的惊叫从喉咙中艰难地传出，梅宝试图转过身查看阴影的主人，肩膀却被两只手死死按住，然后力道下压，膝盖撞到瓷砖发出吃痛的闷哼。她被迫跪在了地上。阴影逐渐前移直至将自己完全笼罩，后颈处有湿湿热热的呼吸喷来，刺得脖子上裸露的皮肤更加敏感。梅宝觉得喉咙发紧，她想询问，但对方只是在她耳边粗重地喘气，似乎在拼命抑制着什么。  
空气瞬间浓稠了起来，原本回荡着的淡淡皂香在不知不觉中被荷尔蒙的味道驱赶殆尽。显然他已经忍了很久……在被情欲所支配的头脑看来，短短几分钟也如一世纪般漫长。梅宝发出了一声抗拒的呜咽，可那双有力的手从她腋下穿过，架着她近乎粗暴地起身，仿佛跟前不是一位柔弱的女孩，而是一只牵线木偶。她被带着转了个身，前一秒被迫抬起的上身又被左边更重的力道压了下去，弯腰站在洗手台前。  
“别……别这样……”腿已经开始打起了哆嗦，带着哭腔的哀求还未脱离嘴唇就被空气踩死。手指在瓷砖上印下一个个潮湿的指印，臀部在外力的作用下掬着，后方有一个坚硬滚烫的东西仿佛能立马顶破躯体。刚才还未穿戴完好的睡裤已从膝盖降到了脚踝处，低眉顺眼地趴在脚边，如一面落败的军旗。  
一侧肩膀处的力道突然一松，梅宝还没来得及喘口气，一只手就抚摸过她的大腿，从外沿打着转儿一路向内，直到停在了他的手想要触碰到的位置。冷冷的战栗从紧贴之处升起，然后一路攀升而上，酥酥麻麻地传遍全身所有神经末梢。棕发少女低下了头，全身似乎都在开始瘫软。金属碰撞的声音划破暧昧的空气，拉链打开后接踵而来的是更为生猛的触觉。  
少女的下体只剩一层棉布可怜巴巴地贴在身上了，后顾之虞却是一柄弹药充足、已经上膛的枪。  
“梅宝……对不起。”久未开口的少年终于从牙缝中挤出几个单词，每一个音节都透出令人窒息的压抑。他伸手抹去了镜面上粘附的雾气，反射出的影像顿时清晰了起来。女孩的肩部肌肉猛地收紧了，光是睁开双眼似乎就已经费尽了全力。透过额前凌乱的发丝她看到了那张脸，那张她一直想靠近但又患得患失的脸。

迪普。

她喊出他的名字，困兽犹斗般。粗糙的质感在身后来回摩擦着，未说完的后半句话被阻挠开去，棉质的布料上已经被沾染到丝丝液体。而迪普的炽热的手已经从上衣底下慢慢探入，在少女一片洁白的雪原上作着好奇又急切的探索。  
梅宝闭上眼睛，面前呼啸而过的是她与弟弟一同成长的各种记忆。父母的脸。同学与朋友。斯坦和阿福叔公。还有一个词被尚存的清醒托着，苦苦撑着，在喉咙口打着旋儿，在大脑深处翻滚冒泡。  
那个词，叫背德。  
罪恶之花已在沼泽地中被掩埋了太久，只待破土而出的那一瞬间，而后只需血光刺破厚厚的云层予以道义破灭的萌芽。默默关注已久的少年，谁不想再靠近一步。 **难道这不是你曾经无数次幻想过的场景吗？**

不。她为什么会有这种想法？

不可以这样，不可以，不可以……

反应过来的手开始死死拉住那条已然泥泞不堪的衬裤……这是她最后的防线。  
可一股更强大、更粗暴的力量盖了过来，一节一节地扳开她的手指。梅宝竭尽全力哭喊出了声音，手脚并用地挣扎起来。对方的手不由分说地阻止了她的抗拒，布料被撕扯的尖叫在一声声加大。他的手枪抵着她的后背，警告性的胁迫感一阵阵压来。  
“停下，停下，停下……”声嘶力竭的哭声盖过了织物尖细的叫嚷，女孩的手绝望地摸到了洗手台上的漱口杯，她胡乱抡起手柄向后砸去，沉重的瓷器却落了个空，巨大的惯性使其脱手飞开，然后在不远处的墙壁上粉身碎骨。  
破裂时发出的惨叫使空气猛然朝向压下来，再压下来。余波在几秒内夭折，短暂的停顿后纷至沓来的是侵袭、征服与受到违抗时的恼怒。  
少年凑到她耳边，温热的呼吸直喷到耳廓，有点湿润有点瘙痒。“你做了一个非常错误的决定……我的好女孩。”从镜中她能清楚地看到迪普脸色一沉，梅宝觉得自己仿佛立即就凝固在了空气中。他不喜欢这样……她能感觉到。  
他是迪普·格利弗，能使一只恶魔任其差遣的通灵少年。他所到之处，他所见之事，他所向披靡。[2]

而他不喜欢被拒绝。

腰间的衬裤被硬生生扒下来，顺着笔直的大腿滑落而下，像空中被打落的鸟儿，最后奄奄一息地挂在脚踝处。她的手臂拼命捶打着背后的入侵者，起初负隅顽抗，继而渐渐变成了无力的拍击，最后虚弱地垂了下来，任人摆布。

如一只在海上被风暴肆虐的小船，女孩的白花花的肢干在浪花的冲击下被震得前后颤动，有时腹部会迎上前面洗手台的边缘，一经接触而又向后弹开，反反复复。疼痛是柱形的，又宛如一枚空投炸弹，沿着蜿蜒的轨道在体内遍地开花。她的身体在排斥不属于自己的部分，可越是排斥这风就越凶猛，这浪也越翻腾。狭窄的内壁是紧闭的大门，却承载不住开启欲望的钥匙，快感如销子上下跳动，驱使锁心旋转着开锁。下体被充血的肿胀逐渐撑大，失去控制，手指即将把这桌角抠出一个洞来；呻吟声逐渐被电气贯穿，被雾水沾湿。琥珀色双眸的少女将头深深埋下，恨不得钻入地里。她的手捂住嘴巴阻止发声，她的双眼紧闭抵抗着镜像。  
原来一个外表亲近的人也会有这样残暴的一面，被情欲的毒药支配着，抑或是自身的骄傲。泪水透过扇形的睫毛渗出，一滴滴落在台面上，形成一片浑浊的圆。羞耻如跗骨之蛆在唇齿间慢慢生出苦涩，而她只能拼尽全力将其吞下。

也许，他俩也只有外表相似而已。

一只手毫无征兆地从身后伸来，指尖修长却如寡妇蜘蛛一样的毒。女孩的下巴被捏着抬起，身后的少年从眉角处一路舔到颌骨，而又转向耳际轻轻吹气。梅宝被迫抬头看着自己倒映在镜中的脸，挂着泪痕，头发凌乱，狼狈不堪。  
手指如一只调皮的精灵，跳到鼻尖上轻轻一刮又灵巧地跃开。“你看……”  
女孩又发出了一声似痛苦又似妥协的喘息。她耻于再面对镜中的自己。可是那只手依然牢牢捏着下巴，头被迫抬起直对着镜面。钥匙在锁眼内更加速地抽动，两者紧紧贴合的地方感觉越来越强烈，直至传遍全身。她终于忍不住叫了出来，脸上晶莹的泪水与身下浑浊的液体一并泻出，贴着皮肤淌过。眼前的镜面反射出一张扭曲的脸庞，带着几分痛苦几分渴求。匆忙闭上的双眼没能阻止这一闪而过的画面。  
“为什么不更坦率一些呢……”  
少年已经停下了身后的动作，海面归于平静，只有风暴进行时的白色水花顺着光滑的桅杆直淌而下。又一滴泪珠滚落下来，梅宝的手犹豫着，最终朝后伸去，在碰到他骨节分明的手时，指尖互相接触发出细微的电麻感，继而紧紧相握。  
一粒黑色的种子在悄悄破土，或许它早已深埋其中，只等着日破云天。  
而在它萌芽之际，天空也会降下红色的雨为其灌溉。

“迪普……”

她转过身面对着他，心脏撞击胸腔的嗡鸣擂着鼓膜，欲望与罪恶感合力挤压着残存的清醒。她的眼睛直视进他的眼睛，极力想从深蓝色的瞳孔里读出一些熟悉的东西。这是个与他的弟弟拥有相同名字的男孩，他的脸庞相比迪普却更显瘦削。睫毛上的泪珠糊住了视线，她只能更用力地睁大眼睛望着他，她胸中的迷茫扫过他的嘴角，他的鼻梁，他的额头。他的刘海全部向后梳起，额前的北斗七星胎记如同一道凌冽的伤疤，劈开内心的混沌。

  
**他不是他。他不是迪普。他不是她的弟弟。**

  
梅宝垂下眼帘，任对方将她的头拉近自己。他呼出的气息落在唇边，舌尖渐渐能尝到一股凉丝丝的薄荷味道，身体仿佛在一片虚无中急遽下坠。除了感官，什么也不能治灵魂的创痛，同样，感官的饥渴也只有灵魂解除得了。

  
**既然如此，她还有什么可担心的呢。**

  
女孩的手指攀上他的发丝，指尖紧贴着头皮传来一阵阵暧昧的热度。鼻端相互擦碰，呼出的气息相互交织如蜂蜜也如糖浆，浓稠得拉扯不开。  
藤蔓从沼泽地中盘旋而上，直至将矜持紧紧包裹，拽入泥地。脑中的一根弦硬生生地绷断了。冲破了道义的暴政，理智、顾虑与坚守如多米诺骨牌哗啦啦地倒坍。而摆脱诱惑的唯一方式只有向它屈服。  
他的唇覆上她的脸，吻去她的泪，他噙着一口炙热推入她的唇间，那是疯狂而无理智的；她的手抱着他的后背，指腹描摹过他的肌肉线条然后蓦地收紧，那是痛苦而激烈的。她的身体紧贴着他的部分在微微颤抖，他的手扯掉她凌乱的上衣，游过她的沟壑，登上突起的山脉，只为在奔向顶点时能留下的一抹标记。她仰起头将自己呈现而上，手掩着嘴却未能挡回溢出的喘息，喘息经过指缝的而后悠悠淌出，接着沾上了白茫茫的雾气。  
昏黄的灯光从头顶倾泻下来，映出两具互相触碰，急切贴合又相互分开的身体。裸露的墙壁也开始渗出细密的汗珠。脱下、撕开、扯坏的衣物被踢到一边。被剧烈动作撞开的水龙头。翕动的嘴唇此时已不需要对话的功能。澄澈的液体从花洒涌出然后扑向头顶、肩膀、胳膊与大腿，被染上其它颜色后汩汩流走。  
什么也不愿想，什么也不愿再去多想。他吻开沾在她脸颊的湿发，然后腾出左手以调整姿势。背抵着墙面，摩擦产生湿滑的声音如一条长长地蛞蝓爬过心口。他俯下身寻找着她的唇，然后用下半身的湍急更深更猛地探入那块流着奶和蜜的应许之地。在一片疾风骤雨中，她哆嗦着，最后一次望向他的脸，望进他此刻半明半昧的双眼。回忆如气泡从池底浮起，她记起了那张光是想起，就能让她嘴角上扬的脸；让她无数次想触碰、想抚摸的脸。那张脸上长着她想亲吻的鼻尖与嘴唇、她盼望却也不盼望能一直凝视着她的双眼。  
身体已经快要达到沸腾的顶点。她大口喘息着，抬起双腿迎接汹涌澎湃的冲击。眼前的一切开始旋转起来，耳边有一壶开水正在轰鸣。各种色彩混杂在一起，不断聚拢又伸展。身体在快感的包裹中不断下沉，随之而来的还有被湮没已久的记忆……

 <<<<<<<<<

“小心许愿…梅宝·派恩斯”棕发蓝瞳的少女望着这个比她矮些的女孩，语气中是罕见的善意，“会有后果。”  
稍矮些的姑娘咬着嘴唇。“我已经想清楚了。”  
蓝衣少女听罢露出了微笑。“那么，如你所愿。”她超前跨了一步，用一根手指抬起对方的下巴，距离拉近使她冰蓝的眼睛看上去又大又野。“不过，我会先收取押金喔——一件属于你的私人物品。”  
梅宝无声地点了点头。  
在接收到默许的信号后，戴着蓝色发带的少女俯下身，在女孩的唇上印下了一吻。她的手微微托着她的头，她能感到对方的手指压着她的发丝。梅宝闭上双眼，身体有一部分突然变得很轻，耳边有风声呼呼地吹过，伴随着诵咒般的低语声。有雨滴从天上倾斜下来，断断续续落在脸上。衣服逐渐受了潮，开始湿漉漉地沾着皮肤。最后，她落地了，后背接触到了一小弯水塘，她有些受惊地睁开了双眼，四周完全陌生的街景闯入视线，之前的一切不知所踪。梅宝无力地眨了几下眼睛，感觉身下的水塘如一个黑洞，紧紧拽着她。  
“我们交换身份……”  
“希望你能见到你想见的人。”  
模糊的声音随着意识一同被拖入水中，继而静静融化。  
黑暗来临前的最后一个声音是蓝衣少女耳语般的警告。

“只要给我你的记忆。”

 

——end——

  
注释：  
【1】原句出自王尔德《道林格雷的画像》  
【2】原句出自凯撒  
有些句子不知道在哪里读过，自己就从脑子里冒出来了orz关键是有些记不起出处，也不知道记得对不对【以头抢地

**Author's Note:**

> 看看我写出来的东西就能发现这个作者三观扭曲。  
> 大致设定就是本家梅宝一直对弟弟有着不可言说的感情，但是又被罪恶感和羞耻心束缚着，于是反转梅宝给了她一个解脱的机会，但是收取了她的记忆作为代价。所以在见到反转地盆儿的时候才会这么别扭。  
> 最矛盾最无法掌控的果然就是自己的内心啊【什么你在瞎逼逼啥  
> 什么都憋说了，对话场景衔接和逻辑都已经被我吃了。跪求不举报


End file.
